


Is A Date Too Much To Ask For?

by Supernova95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek just want to go on a date, but stuff just keeps getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is A Date Too Much To Ask For?

**Author's Note:**

> For Thesensibleone13 on tumblr who asked: Can I prompt Sterek where all they want to do is finish their secret date but stuff keeps getting in the way?

Stiles made sure to go to the bathroom just as everyone was leaving; that way, when he came out, everyone would be out of super hearing range and he could talk to Derek alone.

“So, are we still on for Friday?” he says quietly before planting a soft kiss to the corner or Derek’s lips. Stiles was almost out of the door, and the soft golden hue of the evening sunlight made his face glow, and Derek couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“Yeah, I’ll pick you up at seven.” He replied, stealing another quick kiss before swatting Stiles’ ass and pushing him out of the loft. Stiles pouts in the most adorable way possible.

“But Friday’s such a long time away!!” 

“Stiles it’s Wednesday.”

Stiles throws his arms up gesticulating wildly, “Exactly, two whole days Derek. **Two whole days!!** How am I going to survive two whole days without seeing you? Huh?”

Derek smiles softly, his eyebrows raising into a glance that says _you survived sixteen years without knowing me, I’m sure you can survive two days_ but he just says, “You’ll live.” And turns to go back into the loft. “Don’t you have to make dinner for your dad tonight?” Derek knows he does, Stiles told him at the beginning of the meeting, well he practically threw himself into Derek’s arms with excitement telling Derek that his dad was going to be home for dinner for the first time in two weeks, and he was making his favourite so he couldn’t stay long after his usual leisurely exit.

“Oh shit, yeah, oh shit... see you friday,” Stiles mutters as he runs frantically to his Jeep, Derek couldn’t help but bark a laugh at his flailing limbs and endearing gracelessness. 

-

Their dated on Friday though never came. Not after their history teacher turned out to be a wendigo in their final period of the day and threatened to eat them. She nearly did eat them too; which is not something that you really want to be dealing with at three o’clock on a Friday afternoon.

They had tried to go out, they really had, but Stiles was falling asleep even before they made it to the car, so Derek made the decision that they really shouldn’t.

“Rain check?” He asked sleepily as Derek carried him up to his room.

“Sure.” was the only reply he got.

-

Derek had wanted ot to be a surprise shopping trip, just for the two of them. Stiles had been needing some new clothes for a while, and though the Stilinski’s were not poor, Stiles never seemed to be able to justify buying a load of new clothes for himself when the money could be put to better use.

So Derek had decided to treat him.

He was halfway out the door when Cora stumbled upon him.

“Oh, hey Derek, where’re you going?” She asked, towelling her hair from her earlier shower.

“Out” came his curt reply.

“I can see that idiot, out where?”

“Shopping.”

“Cool, can you give me a lift to the mall, there’re some things I need to pick up.”

He wanted to say no, but he can’t say no to Cora; it’s Cora.

“Sure, but I’m leaving no-”

“Great!” She says throwing her towel back towards her room and slipping her shoes on in a matter of seconds.

He ends up buying some more coffee on the pretence that they were running out and then acts as a (very bad) fashion adviser for Cora as she went clothes shopping. 

-

_Come over early tonight?_  

Was the text Stiles received on Monday morning, they had a pack meeting scheduled for that evening.

_Sure, I’ll be over after lacrosse._

-

“Hey are you going to the pack meeting tonight?” Scott asks quietly when they’re getting changed after lacrosse.

“Yeah-”

“Awesome man, can I hitch a ride, my bike’s in the shop and mom’s got the car”

“Actually I was planning on heading over there a bit early... It’s easier to get homework done there than at home.” He hoped Scott wouldn’t pick up on the excuse being a lie.

“Nah, that’s cool, just give me a minute to get my stuff.”

Stiles considered leaving without him, but it really wouldn’t be worth the weeks of questions and puppy dog eyes he would get in return. Instead he just sends a quick text to Derek-

_Hey, Scott cornered me, not coming alone._  

\- and sighed.

- 

It was a further two weeks of thwarted and interrupted date attempts before Stiles just decided ‘fuck it’ and threw himself at Derek before the pack meeting that night.

“I. Don’t. Care.” He says between kisses. “I don’t care if there is some freak catastrophe and the world is burning around us, we are having out date, so you had better cancel tonight’s meeting and tell the other you are not to be disturbed or so help me God.” The desperation in his voice made Derek chuckle and adjust the way Stiles had koala hugged him so he could get to his phone.

Once he was done he turned the phone off and threw it onto the sofa for good measure,

“Where were we?” he practically growls into Stiles’ shoulder.

“We were going to have dinner, but I don’t think I can last that long.” Stiles replies and lets out a delicious groan as Derek backs them into a wall and begins kissing him again.

“Yeah neither can I.” Derek whimpers and carries Stiles to the bedroom, where neither would be leaving for a good long time, if he had his way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr, if anyone's interested, it's kinda a mix of Teen Wolf and Batfam. Just so you know.


End file.
